Darkness consumes the light
by Sansi
Summary: Takes place after Yami left Yugi and went to the afterlife. Now that the balance between light and dark was disrupted by Yami’s departure, the pharaoh has to come back and cure the balance to save not only the world, but his hikari as well. YamixYugi
1. Default Chapter

Takes place after Yami left Yugi and went to the afterlife. Now that the balance between light and dark was disrupted by Yami's departure, the pharaoh has to come back and cure the balance to save not only the world, but his hikari as well. (YamixYugi)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! Why is fate so cruel!! ;;  
  
A few weeks ago I found out about the very end of Yu-Gi-Oh! I have to admit it's a very fitting ending, but I decided I continue the story where Takashi left of!  
  
'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
... Yami's thoughts  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 1: Aftershock  
  
Our loved ones take a special part in our hearts. When they die, it is as if a part of us dies with them. Somehow we are able to continue with our life, because we have to accept death. Accept, not understand. Opposites can't exist without each other, because were life is, we must face death someday. The same thing can be said about light and darkness or piece and war or happiness and sadness. One thing necessitates the other. They balance each other. The brighter the light is, the darker the darkness has to be. Equal.  
  
But is it true that we can live, even if literally the other half of your soul dies? It can't succeed in neither theory nor praxis. Once the balance is destroyed, the spirit of the other one is damned by psychical damage. But will it only concern this two, or will it interrupt the balance altogether? What will the result be?  
  
Anubis, the god of embalming, stood in front of Yami, the former pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. Yami was ready to face the test and see if his heart was lighter than the feather. This will decide where he will spent his afterlife. The pharaoh knew that he did some bad things in the past, but he was certain, that he decided to the best of his knowledge and belief to protect his land and people. Not to mention how he saved the world two times and protected his hikari.  
  
Anubis stared into Yami's eyes and the ancient pharaoh was ready to accept his decision. "Pharaoh Yami, ruler over Ancient Egypt, you were always tainted with darkness, but still you have a honest and brave heart. The things you did in the past and the present will be rewarded generously, but you have to fulfil a last task before you are allowed to go to the afterlife."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean! I saved the world not once, but twice and I am STILL not allowed to find my eternal rest!" Yami shouted at the god, not at all bothered that he was speaking to a god!  
  
"It wasn't planned that you choose the afterlife before life. You weren't supposed to come here in the next decades. Didn't you know what you caused as you left the world of the living?" the god replied calmly, but firmly.  
  
"What?" the spirit shot back, sounding really pissed. The spirit wasn't known for his patience.  
  
"You have to understand that the balance is very sensible and with your departure you destroyed it beyond repair." Anubis explained.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked confused, but somehow interested.  
  
"Your hikari ..." god Anubis began, but when he reached the word hikari he was interrupted.  
  
"Yugi ... my hikari ... what is with him?" His aibou was always the spirit's weak spot. He was his light, his partner, his friend, his soul mate and so much more. If something happens to him ...  
  
"You were not only his protector, you were his balance. The light to his darkness. Without you he will ..."  
  
"What will happen to him?" the ancient pharaoh was impatient when it concerns his aibou.  
  
"He'll fall into darkness,"the god announced.  
  
Yami's mouth hung open in shock. He wasn't aware that something like this could happen. The ancient king made sure that his aibou was save before he left and now this ... "What can I do?" he asked. The spirit would never find rest when he knew that something bad would happen to his hikari. Yugi meant too much for him. Probably they had a closer contact to each other than it was supposed to be between protector and task.  
  
"You have to fill the place in his heart, that belonged to you." Anubis explained.  
  
"What? How I am going to do that?" the darkness asked, getting nervous. How was he going to that? The pharaoh wasn't even sure if he understood the task. It didn't sound easy, that much he was sure of.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out" the god replied. Yami could have sworn Anubis just grinned, but that was impossible as far as he knew. Since when were gods sadistic? Oh well, how about forever? They always played with mortals to entertain themselves ...  
  
"Very helpful. What will happen, if I fail?" Yami responded sarcastically. Anubis was skating on thin ice.  
  
"Yugi will be consumed by darkness and die and for the world ... when the balance is once destroyed it is damned also"  
  
Yami felt very guilty, but at the same time determined, determined to save his little Yugi. The spirit smiled at the thought. He barely noted how attached he become to the little bundle of innocence and energy. The pharaoh missed his aibou and he didn't really want to left, but ... he had/has nothing left in that time.  
  
"Then sent me back. How long time do I have?" Yami asked further.  
  
"As long as Yugi is able to withstand the shadows" Anubis said, before he snapped his fingers and sent Yami back to the living world.  
  
"Nobody will see you, if you don't want him or her to. I wish you luck pharaoh, once again the existence of the world depends on you" with this the god Anubis bid Yami farewell.  
  
"Probably you will be given another chance" were the god's last words. Yami never had the chance to find out, what Anubis meant by that ...  
  
A little short, sorry for that. I just want to know if I should continue this!  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! And tell me you want me to work on this or I'll stop! 


	2. Was it the right choice?

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
... Yami's thoughts  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 2: Was it the right choice?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was strange to be in this world again. Was he even alive? Or was the pharaoh just a spirit allowed to pass the borders of the living-world and the afterlife as he pleased? Yami thought he had completed his task in this world and would now spent eternity in the afterlife. Should he be sad or relieved to be able to see his friends once more? Too many emotions bombarded the spirit at once, not able to sort them out. The feelings were alien and familiar all at the same. Yes, he must be alive or sort of. Confusing feelings and emotions were part of the human's being. But he had time to dwell about them later, or hadn't he? Now to think of it, he didn't know how long time he had left. Months, days or only hours? Save Yugi. That's your mission! his subconsciousness urged him.  
  
A sob called his attention to another presence near him. Scanning the dark room with his piercing red eyes, the pharaoh saw someone huddled in the corner near the window. The former king approached the figure slowly, forgetting for the moment that he was invisible for humans' eyes. His heart filled with grief when he saw a boy with the same hairstyle as Yami, crying his heart out. The pharaoh knelt in front of his aibou, wanting nothing more than to cradle the boy in his arms and telling him that everything was going to be fine and so he did. But to his frustration he passed through the body. That's a lot like I was before I got my own body. Once again prisoner of the shadows he thought sadly.  
  
An unexpected movement of Yugi brought him out of his thoughts. The bearer of the Millennium puzzle leaned unconsciously against him and he wasn't passing through. Though the young man had no idea that his protector, the cause of his pain grief, was near, he started to lean forward towards a comforting presence. In his exhausted mind he didn't note that he practically snuggled the air. With this new feeling of familiar safety he allowed himself to rest a bit.  
  
Noting his aibou's tiredness he put his arms around the boy, hoping he would be able to touch this time. His hand came in contact with warm flesh and the pharaoh allowed a smile to cross his face. Yami enjoyed the moment with his hikari and let the feeling of completion wash over him before he lifted the now sound asleep boy in his arms, carrying him to his bed. Putting the boy on the bed the pharaoh took his time to study his other half's features. His expression turned to worry as he noticed that his small aibou looked incredibly sad and lonely. The cheerful boy, Yami knew, looked like he lost the will to live and more importantly he lost his light. The normally bright aura, shining around him, dulled to a faint light. The pharaoh let the guilt consume his heart, feeling he was the cause for Yugi's sadness. Yami softly caressed his light's hair, smiling as he saw the boy leaning into the contact, nuzzling his hand, and looking more content. He seems relaxed now. Probably Anubis was wrong and Yugi didn't take my death too serious the king thought, somehow disappointed that his light didn't miss him.  
  
To prove him wrong, the millennium puzzle around the boy's neck started glowing and with a start Yugi was wide-awake. "Yami!!!" he shouted desperately into the darkness. Yami was startled for a moment then settled to glare at the millennium puzzle, which warned Yugi of his presence. He was here to help his aibou and not to cause him more pain than he already was in. So he didn't want his light to know that he was there.  
  
Yugi looked around the room frantically, hoping his vision wasn't just a dream. Oh, how he desperately wished his yami was back. The light watched a particularly spot more precise. Was there something red? Not receiving an answer he started to cry again, crushed by the illusion his mind created, making him think that his darkness was back. His mind often played tricks like this with him, but today they seemed more vivid.  
  
Yami held his breath and froze in shock as his and Yugi's amethyst eyes looked. Yugi couldn't possibly know that he was there, could he? In the next moment the hikari started to cry again, but more heartbreaking than before.  
  
Without thinking Yami pulled Yugi down on the bed and hugged him lovingly. It broke the darker half's heart to watch the boy crying his eyes out. Yugi didn't dare to look again as he felt the familiar presence near him. The little light couldn't bear to see that this feeling of safety that only his darkness could give him was another trick of his mind. So he settled for snuggling closer, imagining that it was his Yami holding him. His puzzle fulfilled his wish a first time in sending him a friend, a protector, Yami. Probably he will have a second chance? 'Please bring my Yami back' he pleaded silently, clutching the puzzle tightly.  
  
In the turmoil of his emotions the spirit didn't think about his actions. He did what every good protector would do, comforting his hikari in the time of need. In this minutes, or were it hours, Yami renewed his promise he gave Yugi a long time ago. The promise to keep him save and happy. If it concerned the proud pharaoh the world could go straight to hell, as long as he could watch his aibou's smile.  
  
With the new created bond between charge and protector, light and darkness, both fall asleep, a new feeling allowed them to have a peaceful rest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Wasn't that a cute chapter! I loved writing it!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Wow, I didn't expect that you people like this story that much! 16 reviews !!!!! Now I have to think of a plot O.o but don't be afraid, I already have something on my mind. Next chapter will be longer – hopefully.  
  
Thank you to: It'sHardToBelieve, Dagger Maxwell, Spiritual Winds, shinycry, Yami Tangela pharaohs angel, Ashley, Koishii No Tenshi, Saak-chan, DaughterofDeath, Kyasha and Yugi-obsessed.  
  
Kitty Neko: Yes, I HAD to leave it there. I want people to continue reading Don't hate or kill me, please.  
  
Guest: Thank you! I know my spelling is horrible, please forgive me. Beta will work on it   
  
Silentia: Schön dich wieder zu sehen/hören. Was auch immer. Danke für den Hinweis auf den Fehler, er war wirklich sinnstörend. Da siehst du mal, dass man spät abends keine fics mehr schreiben sollte. Was ist übrigens mit deinem Fic, mhhh? Ich warte schon ganz ungeduldig, also gib Gas!!! Nicht, dass ich dich stressen wollte, ... Und zu deinem Kommentar in dem du meinst, dass die Welt untergeht ist nicht ganz logisch. Also ich meine damit, dass sich alles immer die Waage hält. Licht-Dunkelheit, Liebe-Hass und so weiter. Je stärker das eine, umso stärke das andere. Und weil nun Yugi, den der ihm ausgleicht verloren hat, fällt er ins Ungleichgewicht und zieht die ganze Welt mit sich. Tja, das klingt jetzt wie im fic -.- Aber ist egal! Ich glaube nämlich, dass nichts auf der Welt unnütz ist und alles dazu beiträgt die Welt und auch die Menschen auf ihr im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Hast du jemals den Satz gehört: Je stärker das Licht, desto dunkler muss der Schatten sein. – So oder so ähnlich. Dies müsste dir den perfekten Eindruck vermitteln! Thx for the present!  
  
YamixYugiforever: Runs for her life. Calm down and put down your weapon/pointy stick!!   
  
SilverWing147: That would be cruel, wouldn't it? –Laughs- Well, I'll continue this no need to worry about your sanity. I'm sorry if I gave too much away, but believe me that was the only sentence I used from Yu-Gi-OH! I was just inspired by it, but I won't use more from the show! The last episode I saw was the final of Battle City and I'm looking forward to the Doom Saga! 


	3. Seeking help

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 3: Seeking help  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yami awoke when he felt something shifting in the bed. A too bright light greeted him for this time of the day as the sun mocked him through the window. With the disappearance of the extra heat he groggily opened his eyes, disappointed that Yugi left already to go to school.  
  
The spirit realised during the night that he would need help in saving his light. He didn't want to know his aibou that he was back as this would cause him more heartache when the ancient ruler will go back to the afterlife. Checking out the possibilities the pharaoh decided that there was only one person he could turn to. Joey. As Yugi's best friend for many years and knowing him like no other he was the only one able to support the spirit on his mission. Joey and Yugi helped each other when they were in trouble and were able to pull each other out of a depression.  
  
Nodding to himself in confirmation to his thoughts the yami made his way to school to search Joey and to keep an eye on his hikari. He remembered the time when he went to school with Yugi, not in his own body, but in the millennium puzzle. Yugi looked at him strangely when he told him, that he would love to attend school with his lighter half as he thought of school as something interesting. But that was something he would never have ...  
  
Yami easily found his way to Yugi's class and set on his aibou's table as he watched alternating his light and the teacher. Yugi looked as indifferent as the other students, apparently bored by the teacher. If the king didn't know better he would say that his partner didn't change a bit. He wondered if his friends knew about Yugi's behaviour outside the school building. Was Yugi really that good to hide his feelings? Though that wouldn't be surprising as Yami himself never opened up to other people and Yami and Yugi being practically the same person it was possible ...  
  
The day was over really quickly and the bell announced that the last class was over. Yami followed Joey to his apartment where he lived with his mother and his sister Serenity (I changed the fact. I know that he lives with his father), hoping that Yugi will be fine on his way home alone.  
  
Joey opened the door to his home and sat down on the couch, switching on the television. Yami debated with himself, how he will make himself noticeable without scarring the daylights out of his friends. –Then my whole plan will be for nothing- he thought sarcastically.  
  
"Joey" he said, making sure he stood a few feet away from his friend as he most probably wouldn't be scared that badly when he wasn't right next to him. True to Yami's suspicion Joey jumped to his feet, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. Yami decided that now was the time to let the other see him. Closing his eyes, he concentrated a moment to use his powers and form his body again. Joey paled visibly, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I didn't want to scare you ... and yes I'm back" the familiar voice of his friend calmed Joey and his face changed from deadly- frightened to awe. "Is that really you Yami? Man, you scared me badly. It's nice to see you again" Joey hugged his friend tightly. Joey ended the embrace, looking again at the spirit, not really believing that he was back. Yugi will flip ...  
  
"Have you already visited Yugi and the others? We have to celebrate that! And Yugi, oh gods, Yugi ... he missed you very much ..." Joey went on. "Joey!! Stop for a moment. I need to talk to you. They don't know that I'm here and I don't want them to, especially Yugi. Now sit down and let me explain" the darker half interrupted the blonde. Joey looked at him confused, but did as was him told. "You're talking crazy, man. Did you know what happened to Yugi after he left? He needs to see you!!" Joey continued, looking somehow reproachful at the spirit.  
  
"That's the reason I was allowed to come back. I knew that Yugi is miserable, but it's worse than you all think. He is going to die, Joey! That's why I need your help." Yami began. Joey watched him perplexed, but encouraged the darkness to tell him.  
  
"... and that's why I need your help. I'm only a spirit and I don't want the others to know. It was hard enough the first time. As for Yugi ... I did enough damage as it is" Yami ended his explanation. Joey nodded in understanding.  
  
"But that won't be easy, you know. You ARE his other half. How will we replace you?" Joey doubted the idea. "That's exactly the point. We won't be able to replace the other half of his soul, as this is impossible, but we can't find something or better someone else to help him ..." Yami told Joey with a smirk, being proud of his plan. "He need somebody who understands him and that's what you have to do ..." Yami said to his friend, who nodded in understanding, but deep down he was doubtful if this is going to work. Yami had no idea what he had to replace. But it was worth a shot. Joey went to the telephone and dialled the number of the person who will probably finish the misery.  
  
Joey had a bad gut feeling that they were running out of time. He had already a suspicion what could help Yugi, because it was as Yami said, he knew Yugi better than anybody else. Though if he was right, Yami's plan won't work out and he didn't want to think about the results. Of course he hadn't told the spirit hat, because Yami would be crushed. He decided to tell the pharaoh when everything else failed. This was the best way to cause both, Yugi and Yami, as less pain as possible.  
  
What Yugi really needed, was as far as Joey knew, impossible to give him. But maybe he was wrong, when he thought about certain words ...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Short, I know. But I'll try to update in a few days again. Somehow this story is easy to write ... I have to stop now or I give too much away. Can you guess what Yami plans? And what Joey thinks?  
  
Thank you to Yugi-obsessed, Ms Hobgoblin, Rikainiel, Laryna6, SoulDreamer, MysticJunebugs, Animeotaku-fangirl, SilverWing147 and Koishii No Tenshi for their reviews! They are very much appreciated!  
  
Silentia: Hey! Okay ich glaube wir sollten das reviewen der Reviews beenden. –g- Ich dachte mir schon, dass du den Kommentar nicht so ernst meinst, aber ich konnte nicht wiederstehen meinen Senf dazuzugeben ... na ja. Also, Yami kann entscheiden, wer ihn sehen kann und wer nicht. Yugi konnte Yami eher durch Zufall spüren. Damit meine ich, dass Yami sich so sehr wünschte, dass er Yugi helfen kann, dass er ihn umarmen konnte, wenn auch unbewusst. Yami weiß nämlich, dass Yugi verzweifeln würde, wenn er Yami sieht, weil Yami noch der Meinung ist, dass er nachher wieder ins Jenseits zurückkehrt. Das heißt, wenn ihr ihn sieht und dann noch mal verliert, wird es für Yugi schlimmer. Ob Yami jetzt seinen eigenen Körper hat oder nicht, musst du Anubis fragen, wie ich auch übrigens, da ich mir noch nicht sicher bin O.o. Aber eigentlich war das Zurückkehren nur solange geplant, wie es dauert Yugi und die Welt zu retten. Und letztendlich zu deiner Story. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du einmal anfängst, denn glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass du dann wenn du schreibst dich nicht immer an das halten wirst, was du dir vorher überlegt hast. Mir geht es jedenfalls so. Ein grobes Gerüst ist zwar gut, vor allem bei cliffies, aber ansonsten fallen dir noch hundert andere Dinge ein, die du dann vielleicht besser in einem anderen Fic verwenden könntest. Viel Glück und Danke! 


	4. The solution? Creamy white with some cho...

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
  
(...) annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 4: The solution? Creamy white with some chocolate  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Joey's POV  
  
I can't believe I agreed to that! I'm wandering here through Domino city with an invisible and grumpy yami beside me. Somehow that make me think of some films I watched. A child has a friend, only she or he could see ... Oh Joey ... here you go. But really, there was no other choice! You promised him, you'll help and Joey Wheeler never breaks a promise! –slaps himself on the chest- ... Not to mention that Yami promised you a hamburger if you agree. Mhhhh. Must stop that. People are already glancing at me strangely and Yami ... -glances at him- I DO REALLY HOPE he can't read my thoughts!!! He's creeping me out with his blood-red eyes. It's like he's looked directly at your very soul ...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Joey rang the doorbell to a house, which was answered by a teenager with long white hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ryou blinked as he recognised the person in front of him as they haven't seen each other for a long time.  
  
"Hey Ryou. I'm glad you are at home. I need you cooperation in something" the blonde greeted bluntly his nonplussed friend. Ryou nodded in reply, still stunned by Joey's sudden appearance.  
  
"I told you he was at home!" Joey looked at his right side and it seemed as if he was talking to another person. Ryou stretched his neck, ready to greet the second visitor, but as he didn't spot another person he glanced at Joey strangely, who in reply put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner.  
  
"Come in" Ryou invited Joey with his British accent, making a movement with his hand to emphasize his suggestion.  
  
Joey told him the whole story, but not the story we all know. Yami persuaded Joey nicely that it was better for all concerned to leave him out, which means that Joey said to Ryou that Yugi was really down after Yami's departure and that Joey got worried and that they need to help him.  
  
"... Why me? What could I do?" Ryou asked confused. Yes, he was their friend, but Tea, Joey and Tristan have known Yugi for so much longer than he.  
  
"Because you also lost your yami" Joey reasoned.  
  
"What? ... Well, yes ... but we never had a relationship like Yugi and his yami ..." Ryou explained. Those were two different things! Where Yami looked out after his hikari, Bakura used Ryou to get what he wants. Sure their relationship changed to the better, but they still need to reach the lovely bond the other pairing shared.  
  
"I hated him ... I was relieved when he was gone" Ryou said.  
  
" ... but you felt the hole in your mind and heart when he wasn't with you. You ARE one. Even if he abused you, you two shared the same body and mind. That's why you can help Yugi to come over the loss. You succeeded as did Malik, but he is in Egypt, so you are the only hikari left." Joey explained, what Yami told him as he asked the same question. As Joey never had a yami and didn't possess a millennium item he didn't know what it feels like to be bond to another. Even less your soul mate.  
  
"You're right Joey. I talk to him. Is he at home?" Ryou approved at least. You can tell what you want, but he was never one to let his friends down.  
  
"Thanks man. You don't know what you'll do for Yugi. Yes, he is at home. Please call me at home when you're back."  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG  
  
"Joey Wheeler" the blonde answered the phone, Yami sitting nervously next to him. After a few minutes Joey said goodbye and murmured a 'thank you for trying' before he hang up.  
  
" ... and?!" the pharaoh stood up and pressed impatiently. For a moment Joey felt like grinning. Nervousness didn't suit the proud pharaoh's character very well, but it was still funny to watch. But then he remembered Ryou's call. His expression darkened and his blonde hair covered his eyes. The ruler looked at him expectantly, ignoring the fear gripping his heart. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not wanting to accept the truth. "I'm sorry Yami ..." Joey murmured. Yami didn't speak or move. He just sat on the couch, looking at the carpet, which had to be very special by the way the spirit was looking at it.  
  
"Hey Yami! Don't give up. We'll find a way. You know what? I'm inviting the gang tomorrow and we see ourselves what we can do for Yug. You can come along to and watch for yourself. I'm sure a trip to the arcade will help Yugi." Joey tried to cheer the king up. People always told Joey that his cheerful attitude made people smile.  
  
Yami smiled back sadly. Probably Joey was right. It was only the first try and he wasn't alone. Joey and he will find a way. Pushing the dark thoughts aside he thought of the next plan, ignoring like always the voice in his head, telling him that he already know the answer to his problem.  
  
"Joey, why didn't it work?" the dark half asked his friend, sounding desperate.  
  
" ... because it wasn't what he needs. It was a good idea, Yami, but it seems he didn't need someone to understand him. It's a start, but we'll work on it." The teenager with the sand-blond hair encouraged.  
  
"Anubis told me, that I have to fill the place in his heart that belonged to me ... I thought I could do this with giving him a friend who understands him. A friend who helps to heal his wounds" the darkness thought loud.  
  
"But what if they weren't supposed to heal? What if the only way to make it up to him would be to ... ANYWAY you weren't just his yami. You were his darker half, his friends, you two were like brothers" Joey said the last part really fast, wanting to distract the spirit from his unfinished sentence. He was never good at keeping secrets and the former pharaoh was good in spotting lies a mile away. Stupid game knowledge ...  
  
Just as he hoped, it worked, but Joey wasn't sure if he should be happy about it.  
  
"BROTHER! That's it! I was like a part of his family. Joey, whatever Seto thinks about you! You are a genius!!! ..." he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Joey watched him somehow anxious. What was the spirit up to?!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I'm looking for a beta!!! If you are interested, please send an email Sansigmx.at or leave a review!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
I'm sure nobody guessed what Yami planned or did you? o I thought the title of this chapter was funny. If you haven't guessed by now – I meant Ryou (Bakura). You know, white hair and brown eyes ... Sorry, if you think it's stupid. It was great fun to write Joey's thoughts, he is such a sweet character, don't you think so? And I'm sorry if I rush things a little bit, but I'm slowly running out of ideas. That's why this chapter sucks.  
  
I was a little late in updating, because I had a car-accident. Don't worry; I'm ok and the car too, mostly at leas. Damaged, but I can drive ... hey! It wasn't my fault. Some stupid guy rammed my car when he left his parking space .  
  
Silentia: Danke für dein Review! Ich dachte die Idee mit Joey war einfach Klasse und ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Mal sehen was Joey so treiben wird –g-. Ich wird mal sehen, wann ich wieder an „He is spoilt for choice"(ja der Titel war richtig) arbeite. Er war nicht so beliebt wie der hier, aber vielleicht gebe ich dem fic noch eine Chance!  
  
Yami126: -puts hands in the air in defence- I'll update don't worry  
  
Dragon'el: I'm looking forward the handy-dandy finishing sticks! Do I get some for my finished stories too Yes, you liked my summary. It was time that somebody pointed it out -pouts-  
  
Silvershadowfire: NOOOO. Read the chapter. You were wrong, no Tea. And to your 2nd guess – We'll see! Put have a cookie for trying  
  
Abi2: I thought about it, but I still believe that it would make it worse for Yugi. It's harder to say goodbye 2 times and the old wounds will never heal!  
  
Big thank you to MsHobgoblin, MeantToLive, Kitty Neko, Koishii No Tenshi, Anime Crazed, Yugi-obsessed, Demon Majick, dark hikari7 and Rikainiel!!! hands out plushies. I LOVE YOU MINNA-SAN!  
  
Thanks to everyone who put me on the review alert and/or favourite stories/autor list!!! This means a lot to me! 


	5. Finding the truth?

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 5: Finding the truth?  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"BROTHER! That's it! I was like a part of his family. Joey, whatever Seto thinks about you! You are a genius!!! ..." he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Joey watched him somehow anxious. What was the spirit up to?!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Yami's somehow crazy mood frightened poor Joey badly. The spirit was always calm and composed and never showed his real feelings, especially in though situations. Nobody ever knew what he thought during a duel, not even Yugi and he was the other half of his soul, sharing not only body but mind too. The blond assumed that his regal behaviour had something to do with his past life as pharaoh and his title 'The King of Games'.  
  
Despite his mind telling him to NOT ask him, Joey's curiosity got the better of him. "What do you mean by that?" he declared his inner thoughts at last.  
  
Yami, coming down from his cloud, turned to his friend with a somewhat maniac grin, confirming Joey's hypothesis that the former pharaoh had gone mad.  
  
"You don't understand?" the darkness replied, seemingly amazed by the remark. He turned his attention to Joey, making the other sigh in relief as he saw the old Yami coming back. Joey nodded.  
  
"You said that Yugi and I were like brothers, which means we were like a family. We already know that aibou apparently doesn't need a friend; otherwise our plan with Ryou must have worked. That means that I would have to give him another brother."  
  
Joey's mouth hung open in shock. He wants to give Yugi a brother! Is he nuts?!?! Massaging his temples to get rid of the headache forming he said bluntly what he thought. "Did you hit your head or something? How can you give him a brother? You know the story with the bee and the flower isn't true"  
  
The usual cold mask was back on the pharaoh's face, showing that he wasn't a bit amused by this declaration. But Joey being Joey didn't see that he was skating on thin ice. Probably he was just lucky that the ruler regarded him as a friend or else he would visit the shadow realm for a long time.  
  
"I wasn't finished speaking." Yami continued, his crimson eyes darkening. Joey wisely kept his mouth shout this time. Sometimes he knew what was the best for his own well-being. "I know that I can't give him a brother, but there is another family member who means a lot to him. If I can convince Solomon to spend more time with his grandson, Yugi won't think about me anymore. The answer is to keep him busy with his friends and guardian so he can't dwell in his depressive thoughts."  
  
Joey didn't answer and looked at the pharaoh with a look that clearly said 'You-really-think-that-will-work?-Then-you-have-another-think-coming'  
  
"And as you didn't seem to believe me, I'm going to talk to Solomon myself" Yami sulked while looking at the watch over the door. "Don't forget that you are going to meet Yugi tomorrow" were his last words, before he vanished.  
  
Being alone in the apartment, Joey sighed sadly. He knew that Yami didn't mean to be so harsh, as did Joey, but he doubted that the spirit's plan would work. Yugi was still in danger and if his other half won't find out soon what was wrong with him, there wouldn't be a chance to rescue his buddy.  
  
XXXXXNEXT DAY AT THE GAME SHOPXXXXX  
  
"YUGI!!! Are you ready? You're going to meet the gang in a half an hour!" Solomon Mutou shouted upstairs. As always his shout was unheard or at least unanswered. Sighing sadly - he did that a lot lately - he went in the living room, thinking about the last weeks. His only grandson was depressive, there was no doubt about it. Yugi hardly eat or talked and as far as Mr. Mutou could tell he didn't get much sleep either.  
  
He knew the cause, of course, he couldn't possibly not know. The hikari took Yami's departure hard. When he had said goodbye to his other half nearly a month ago, Yugi had done his best to keep his tears in check. Solomon wasn't blind or stupid, he knew that they meant much to each other, probably even more than they realised themselves. All this time they were so close and the sudden separation caused them much heartache. Yugi's grandpa didn't know the spirit very well, but he assumed that it broke the pharaoh's heart when he bid his hikari farewell.  
  
At first the old man thought that Yugi would recover, but now weeks after that fateful day, Yugi hadn't shown any signs of getting better and he slowly realized that there will never be one.  
  
"I'm going to meet the others grandpa. I will be back soon. Bye" Yugi's voice startled the old man and before he could respond the young man was out of the door. As always the little light avoided his grandfather, as the old man would surely ask how he felt. Feeling slightly better as his grandson finally started to see his friends again, he made his way to the shop. They were finally making some progress.  
  
"Solomon" an oddly familiar voice near caused him a heart-attack. "Who is there?" Yugi's grandfather asked frightened, looking around the room frantically, but spotting no soul.  
  
"It's me, Yami" and then suddenly the figure of the proud pharaoh appeared a small distance away from him. The pharaoh bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yami? But how could that be?!" Mr. Mutou asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I had to come back. Yugi is in great danger and I need your help, Mr. Mutou!" the darkness blurted things out. The old man was more than a little surprised by the lost spirit's turn up, but there was no doubt that this was his grandson's other half. The way he stood there with the regal air around him and the worry about his aibou; this was Yami.  
  
"Anubis allowed me to come back to save my hikari from the darkness. Yugi will die and the world will be destroyed unless my hikari stops dwelling on my death."  
  
"Do you have a plan?" Solomon asked, sounding serious, because the ancient pharaoh never joked about important matters.  
  
"I tried to give him a friend, another soul mate, if you want to call it that. But we failed ..."  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"... Joey agreed to help me ... and then Joey said that I was like Yugi's brother and so I thought you could spend more time with him ..." the darker half explained, but got interrupted by Solomon's laugh.  
  
Looking perplexed by the sound, Yami stopped.  
  
"Are you really that dumb, Yami? I thought you were the King of Games for a reason,"he said mockingly, giving him the same look as Joey, telling him without words that he didn't give his plan a chance.  
  
Yami 'mphed', but didn't comment further. -Who do they think they are? They can't speak with me like that ...- With his nose up in the air, the pharaoh looked like a little spoiled brat that was denied something.  
  
"Sit down and listen, Yami. I will explain something to you. Probably you will understand Yugi better afterwards,"Solomon demanded gently. If he found a way to knock some sense in the ruler, there would be hope for Yugi after all. Thought that wasn't an easy task as the teenage-ruler was more stubborn than a donkey.  
  
The shadow did as was he was told, his arms crossed over his chest, looking expectantly at Yugi's guardian. Yugi was always his weak spot and this old man made use of that shamelessly.  
  
"Yami ..." Solomon Mutou began, "You two, Yugi and you, ARE halves of the same soul. How can you think that anyone at all could take your place? There are no substitute soulmates out there. You only have one! You can't just take Ryou or me, for that matter, to replace you. Think about all the time you spent with each other, the battles you had to fight and the memories only YOU TWO share." The wise old man paused, looking to see any reaction. But the pharaoh's face stayed blank.  
  
"Don't tell me you took your separation from Yugi easy. I know you felt the pain too, but his pain was more intense for different reasons." This caught the shadow's attention.  
  
"You chose death over life. A life with your friends. A life with him. He always had self-doubts, but then you came and gave him self-confidence, support and friendship. Yugi was crushed when you left, you know that much. But I think you can't imagine the real reasons."  
  
Yami by the time felt really uncomfortable in his seat. –Is there more behind that I thought? I believed that he was only sad, because I was his friend-  
  
Noting the darker half's change in behaviour, Solomon felt that he was getting through to him. A good sign, a good sign indeed!  
  
"He began to doubt himself again, thinking that he chased you away with his weakness and crying. But worst of all he thought that you were disgusted with him ..." the old man was sharply interrupted by the former pharaoh, who jumped out of his seat. He snapped when Solomon reached the word crying, not hearing the last interrupted sentence.  
  
"Why should he think I would turn away when he cries? I never gave him a cause to think so. And he isn't weak! People take advantage of his innocence, his kindness and his helpfulness ..." Mr. Mutou couldn't catch anything after that. Yami was to indignant to talk perspicuous, only mumbling to himself.  
  
"Yami! Calm down! I wasn't done, yet. Yami!!!! You need to hear the rest" Solomon touched the ruler's shoulder to calm him, but Yami kept shouting, cursing himself for his foolishness.  
  
"I know what you are getting at. You don't need to tell me any more. I understand that you only wanted to help, not charging me, but see the truth, Solomon, EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT ... and I can't understand what Yugi sees in me!" he shouted out in fury and Yugi's grandpa could have sworn there were tears in Yami's eyes.  
  
But before he could say anything to help Yami, he was gone.  
  
"You are wrong, Yami! You don't know what I was getting at. You got me complete wrong,"The wise old man said wishfully, sadly.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
TBC – PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's my biggest encouragement.  
  
From now on I try not only faster but longer chapters as well. Hope you like the change. I loved Solomon's conversation with Yami!  
  
Thank you to silvershadowfire, Koishii no Tenshi, Yami126, Anime Crazed, MsHobgoblin, Yugi-obsessed, Kitty Neko, Rikainiel, Merik, Misura and Abi2! Sorry that there are no individual replies, but I had no time! Anyway, THANK YOU  
  
Special thanks to everybody who put me on the author alert or favourite lists!!!  
  
Thanks to silvershadowfire for beta-reading again! 


	6. Mind's darkness

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
  
by Sansi  
  
Chapter 6: Mind's darkness**  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Darkness. That's what he was, probably ever had been and ever will be, forever. A distant laugh, sounding regretful and insane at the same time. Funny, wasn't it? How could a person, whose name meant darkness, be afraid of the shadows? A person who spent millennia in the never-ending night. Trapped in a puzzle, a holy Egyptian item. But how could the millennium puzzle keep its sanctity , when deep within the devil housed.  
  
Once the shadow of a man had been a pharaoh, proud and regal. But what was he now? A spirit? A human, after all? Half of a soul? The darkness balancing the light? Or was he something that just existed between this world and the afterlife. He couldn't find the right term.  
  
His time as a pharaoh had passed and he was gained a second chance. For what you might ask. For correcting old mistakes? For saving the world? For living a new life in an other time? That was another question he couldn't answer.  
  
But that didn't matter anymore. He failed. He failed his hikari. His aibou. His unknowing source of existence. He hadn't seen his lighter half's need, leaving him when he needed him the most. Tainting his innocent light with his selfishness. Yes, that's what he did. He dimmed his light with his dark thoughts. He committed the worst sin. Failing as a protector. A job he always took very seriously.  
  
What to do now? Give up and return to the afterlife? Seal himself off? He was always the reason why his light was in danger or hurt. His enemies always wanted his puzzle and his power. That situation was no exception. Leaving was probably for the best. For Yugi. But what if he was going to make the wrong decision, again. His heart was screaming at his head. As a game master he always did what his brain was telling him. Probably he should trust his heart this time. He couldn't risk losing his aibou. He still had a mission to fulfil and hopefully he wasn't too late this time ...  
  
XXXXX Yugi with his friends XXXXX  
  
'They said they were happy that I decided to tag along. Happiness. What a distant and unreal word. It seemed so long ago that I was really content. They assured me that it was his decision and that I had to accept that. I smiled at their words of comfort, which weren't helping to lift my spirits or fill the empty place in my mind or my heart for the matter. Probably they will leave me alone and stop asking questions about my well-being. I can keep this façade; I did it all the time. Being bullied and alone taught me this. I will smile and laugh for grandpa and my friends, because they worried enough about me.  
  
I was never selfish in my life, always looking out for others. There was only one thing I wished for, or rather longed for. I hoped to have him by my side all the time. I'm not a child anymore and reality caught up really quickly, taking the only person from me that meant everything to me. And now I have nothing to live for anymore. How can I go on with only half of a soul?  
  
But I will continue smiling, fooling them that I recovered, showing them that I'm over him, even if deep down I'm not.'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Joey persuaded Téa, Tristan and Ryou to go with Yugi and him to the arcade, kicking some guys' butt as Joey called it. Téa didn't know about Joey's plan as did Tristan, but both felt that something was terribly wrong with Yugi. As long as Joey knew Yugi, a good duel could always pull the little light out of the deepest depression, or so Joey hoped.  
  
Joey noted relieved that Yugi was more cheerful this day. He laughed and poked fun on his friends. Yami was wrong and worried too much - there was nothing wrong with his buddy. Time healed all wounds, as the old adage said.  
  
Joey was pulled out of his thoughts as Téa and Ryou were standing in his way, worried expressions on their young faces. Meanwhile, Tristan was playing a motocross game with Yugi.  
  
"Why do we have to come here, of all places, Joey!" Téa demanded, keeping here voice low so that nobody could eavesdrop. Though she was speaking quietly, Joey didn't need to be a genius to detect the nuance behind her words.  
  
Joey knitted his brows in deep thought before he answered, "Why do you ask? We always come here and Yugi loves duelling ...", but got promptly interrupted by Ryou "Very smart idea. Yami is dead for what ... a few weeks ... and you want him to duel again?"  
  
"Yes. What's wrong with it?" Joey was really at a loss of words. What did he wrong this time? Was picking up on good old Joey the thing to do these days?  
  
"Oh and you don't think that playing Duel Monsters won't hurt Yugi further. You know as well as everybody of us that Yami and Yugi always duelled together. And now you expect Yugi to duel as if nothing ever happened" Téa hissed, her patience failing her.  
  
Joey laughed at her "But look at him Téa! Ryou! He is fine!"  
  
"Or so you think,"Ryou spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice, something very out of character.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm sure that he is just playing this. Have you never heard that people who have lost a loved one tend to do that? Some people get angry or even violent, others cry and other people hide their pain"  
  
Téa spoke up "Look at his eyes, Joey."  
  
All three of them turned to their friend, seeing him laughing about something. His face was smiling, but his eyes stayed blank, not supporting the cheerful expression. Joey shuddered at the lifeless gleam in them. He never saw his friend looking that hopeless before.  
  
"You also forgot that Yugi and Yami had a very special and at the same time complicated relationship, much as Bakura and me" Ryou continued, his glance glued downwards.  
  
"You mean the yami of your ring? What do you have in common with Yami and Yugi?" Joey questioned perplexed. To take this two as an example was like comparing darkness with light, but oh ... that couldn't be more fitting.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. My yami wasn't as compassionate as Yami, but still he was my yami. He balanced me in some ways. We never had an affectionate relationship like Yami and Yugi, but I still was shattered, when he was in the shadow realm. We both denied the fact, that we need each other, but with the time we realized our mistake." Ryou took a deep breath and continued, still avoiding his friend's eyes. "I still can't forgive him for what he did in the past, but we both know that we can't exist without the other. We are working on a more friendly relationship, but we still have yet to reach the lovely connection Yugi shared with his darker half. I hope you will now understand Yugi better."  
  
And Joey did. Moreover he felt stupid and guilty for not noticing it sooner. Yugi was his best friend and he didn't see when the little light was hurt and even persuaded him to duel again! "I'm truly an idiot and a bad friend,"Joey thought angrily.  
  
Taking a quick glance at his best friend, he saw something on the ground were Yugi stood. Dismissing it as a black spot he turned to Téa and Ryou, wanting to tell them about Yami's return as they would be a better help for the pharaoh, but out of the corner of his eyes Joey saw something moving out of the ground. Utterly confused, he watched it more closely. Something reached out of the black substance and moved towards Yugi. One by one of the tentacles reached out and encircled the teen's feet. Joey tried to scream, warning Yugi and the others, but unable to form words. He was too shocked to speak, opening and closing his lips like a fish in the water. Through Joey's strange [even **that** was strange for Joey] behaviour Téa and Ryou watched what was Joey pointing at.  
  
The hikari was nearly completely encircled by black, foggy tentacles. Though they were standing in the middle of the arcade full with people, nobody seemed to see the incident. They were even walking through Yugi. The lighter half's eyes lost their focus, starring at the ceiling instead.  
  
Sprinting towards Yugi, the three reached out to pull him out of his prison. But before any of them could take a hold on him, the ground opened its sluiced and pulled the hikari down. Only the golden Millennium Puzzle lay forgotten on the ground, separated from it's master.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Believe me when I say, that was interesting to write. I know you are already sick of my apologizes, but I suffered from writers-block. You have to thank Tiff for this update. Tiff was particularly obstinate and reviewed 4 times, telling me to update! Thank you Tiff! I'll work on this fic more, I promise!  
  
Feel free to ask me if something wasn't clear. I'd like to question people if they want a happy-ending or a bad one. But I ask you to give reasons for your choice. Either way, PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Also thank you to:  
  
silvershadowfire: I'm glad that somebody noticed. If I compare my old works with this I think that I'm getting slightly better.  
  
Dagger Maxwell: I could never hate you. I think Yami pouting would be a funny picture! But I can't draw! -.-  
  
MysticJunebugs: nn Thanks for the encouragement. Hope I didn't take THAT long  
  
Yami126: Yami didn't think, ne? He somehow reminds me of ... me!  
  
Pharaohs Angel: Thank you!  
  
SilverWing147: Don't worry; you'll know the reason soon!  
  
Koishii no Tenshi: We just have to see about that  
  
Cherazz22784: I feel with you. Having a cough cough cold is awful, ne? I have it all the time. It usually gets better as soon as the author updated! Do you feel better now?  
  
Thank you silvershadowfire for beta-reading! 


	7. Emotional basket

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 7: Emotional basket  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A sharp pain in his heart forced even the strong pharaoh to his knees. Clutching the shirt on his chest and breathing through greeted teeth the darkness realised that something must had happened that caused his aibou to be separated from the puzzle. To add another bad news, the ancient ruler felt that Yugi's soul was in danger, practically torn in two. His connection to the lighter half of his soul was slowly slipping away as if Yugi was pulled in nothingness.  
  
Any other light and darkness pair wouldn't be able to feel this when the aibou wasn't wearing the millennium item linking them. But through the years, Yami and Yugi formed a bond that went far over friendship and the normal connection between a hikari and it's yami. Why that was so, they didn't know. But they assumed that they cared for each other deeply, much more than Bakura and Ryou and especially Marik and Malik did. Thus they couldn't only speak to each other telepathically, but feel each other's emotions and sometimes even perceive private thoughts as well.  
  
The ache that was caused by the separation from Yugi and his millennium puzzle was dull in contrast to the dark emotions sinking into Yami's sense from the lighter half's mind. The emotions crashing on his consciousness were overwhelming, nearly knocking him out. But the stubborn pharaoh couldn't let that happen or his aibou would be lost. Through the force behind the wave of dark thoughts he could make a few out. Loneliness ... separation ...hurt ... self-doubt ... anger ... wish for salvation ... love.  
  
The last feeling caught Yami of guard. _Love?!_ Love for whom? Who could his aibou love so much? Was reaction of his love the reason why he was giving up?  
  
Deciding, that it was neither the time nor the place to think about this, he concentrated on his bond to his aibou to make out his location.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuugggggiiiiiiiiii!" Joey screamed frantically, his hand still reaching out to the place, that his best friend occupied seconds ago.  
  
Tea held her trembling hand over her mouth in shock and the white-haired hikari was about to faint. Even Tristan looked at the empty space horrified. What had happened? Where was Yugi? Was he ok? Questions along these lines raced through their heads, but all stayed unanswered.  
  
The friends never noticed passer-by's looking at them oddly or pityingly. The only thing they perceived, were 4 teenagers standing admits them in a crowded arcade with a look of horror on their faces. Slightly unnerved, but not really caring they went their way, ignoring the sad view. Though they had the feeling that they missed something deadly important.  
  
The blonde was shaken, but the feeling drowned in guilt, nagging on Joey's being. He didn't help the hikari. Yami _DID_ warn him! But _NO_, he wasn't listening. YAMI! That was it!  
  
"Yami! Yami!" Joey shouted over and over again.  
  
Ryou, Tea and Tristan watched him sadly, thinking that the blonde was hallucinating. They comprehended how Joey was feeling or at least they thought they would. The friends felt it too. It wasn't fair that they were losing two friends in such a short amount of time and without Yami they didn't stand a chance to get Yugi back, IF he was still alive. Most probably Joey denied the truth, retreating in a world, where he was with Yami and Yugi.  
  
Smiling sadly at the memory of the proud and brave pharaoh and his innocent and cute hikari, they knew to step in before they lose another friend, physically or psychically.  
  
Tristan stepped forward, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, showing him with that simple gesture that he wasn't alone with his pain and that he still had friends left. It was a faint comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.  
  
Tea, being the most sensible of them started in a soothing voice "Joey, its ok to cry ... you don't have to hide your pain. We all liked Yami and Yugi, but they are gone now. There was nothing we could have done."  
  
"You're wrong, Tea. Yami told me that something was going to happen to Yugi, but I was sure he was mistaken. I would have prevented it, if I hadn't been that stupid. It's all my fault." Joey answered bitterly.  
  
The friends starred at each other helplessly. Now Joey thought the pharaoh had talked to him.  
  
"Joey, you haven't talked to Yami for weeks. It's sad ... but he is dead, remember?" Ryou spoke in his soft British accent.  
  
"No, he isn't. He came back a few days ago" the blonde commented, still oblivious to the fact that his friends thought he went mad.  
  
"How?" Tea asked gaining puzzled looks from Ryou and Tristan. She just glared at them, daring them to comment. She was just playing along with Joey, hoping to help him if she did.  
  
Before the last mentioned could explain, Yami was at their side, breathing heavily.  
  
Tea's along with Ryou's and Tristan's were impossible large while starring at the spirit of the puzzle.  
  
Once he saw the spirit, Joey sunk to his knees, apologizing over and over again. He let both Yami and Yugi down. He wasn't worth to be called a friend.  
  
Without a word, Yami pulled Joey to his feet, piercing him with his crimson eyes, daring him to glance away.  
  
"Listen Joey! There was nothing you could have done! Stop blaming yourself!" the pharaoh demanded gently, but firmly. He wasn't mad at he blonde, but at himself. It was his job to protect his hikari.  
  
Joey nodded brokenly, adverting his eyes.  
  
"And now, tell me what happened to Yugi!" Yami questioned urgently.  
  
By the time, Ryou had picked the millennium puzzle up and handed it over to the former ruler, noting the forlorn look in the ancient spirit's eyes. The fire of his red eyes was dimmed to a weak flame. It was a sad few.  
  
Seeing, that Joey wasn't replying anytime soon Ryou informed the darker side of what had happened.  
  
"Why are you here, Yami? How CAN you be here? How did you know this was going to happen and what will we do next?" the white-haired teen asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't have time for that, Ryou! Ask Joey. I have to find Yugi!" Yami answered annoyed and with the blink of an eye he was gone.  
  
The friends, being used to the yamis' mood changes, decided to go home. There was nothing they could do, anyway. Yami knew where to find them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The pharaoh concentrated on his connection to his aibou and teleported himself to the place, or rather the dimension, where Yugi was. The puzzle of his Yugi ... His Yugi?! Where did that come from? Anyway, the puzzle of Yugi was a big help, as it was eager to return to its master and therefore leading the way for the darkness. Probably the loss of the puzzle wasn't that bad, but on the other hand the puzzle defended Yugi from attacks and without it ... NO! he refused to think about it. He was going to find his aibou and bring him home unhurt! Everything is going to be all right.  
  
Yami found himself in pitch-black nothingness. Even he, a creature of the darkness couldn't see in the dark fog. He hesitantly walked, only taking small steps. –I hate the dark. I truly do. It always makes me think about the time in the puzzle.-  
  
Vaguely, he heard voices. "Yugi!" the yami shouted "answer me if you are here! Yugi". No answer.  
  
The voices grew louder, but he couldn't make out the works. –They talk with somebody- Yami walked quicker, his feet taking him in a decoration. Why he was running this way, he didn't know.  
  
Again, he heard the voices louder than before. Now he understood what they were saying and the darkness wished he didn't. They were scolding somebody, telling them how worthless they were, not wanted by anyone, alone and forgotten, left alone.  
  
By now, Yami was running, needing a confirmation for his presumption. And there on the ground was a small creature curled in a ball, weeping forth and back, begging the voices to stop.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
For the next 4 weeks I'm working from 6.00AM to 14:00PM and I'm exhausted when I get home. Especially, because I don't get enough sleep. I try to write every day a little and do most of the work at the weekends. Please be patient and don't expect a chapter before Saturday.  
  
**TBC - REVIEW!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter  
  
**Thanks to _silvershadowfire, SilverWing147, Cherazz22784, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, MsHobgoblin, Jagwarakit, MysticJunebugs_ for their encouraging reviews!!!  
  
_Tiff:_ Thanks for 4reviews! You really know how to keep me going. You may want to check out my other fics too, if you like the YamixYugi pairing.  
  
**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You always tell me to update with chibi eyes, puppy eyes, threats to hunt me down and lovely review, making me feel guilty for not updating. –laugh- Don't get me wrong, I love them. Some of you probably know that I'm working on 4 fics at the moment and I can't update as much as I would like. I'm going to do a circle. That means that I first will update 'The power of a wish' then 'Darkness consumes the light' and 'Behind the mask'. 'He is spoilt for choice' will be updated once I finished one or two of the others, but I try to post a chapter once in a while.  
And for everyone who wanted a sequel to 'One of a kind' ... you won. I'm going to continue this story though I don't really get why you like it so much. That will stay a mystery for me. However 'One of a kind' will be rewritten. But don't think of seeing its sequel anytime soon as my other fics have priority for now. THANKS TO EVERYONE!!!  
  
This isn't betaed yet!


	8. It wasn't supposed to be like that

'...' Yugi's thoughts  
-...- Yami's thoughts  
[...] annoying interruptions by Sansi  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 8: It wasn't supposed to be like that ...  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
_Darkness consumes the light ...  
changing ... rearranging ...  
when love is gone, all is gone ...  
no hope ... no faith ... no chance ...  
when you can do nothing ...  
but scream the name of the one you lost ...  
_  
[Nope, not mine. Me not own. Originally this was the poem inspiring me to write this fic. I don't even know why I like it so much.]  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sitting in pitch-black nothingness, Yugi cried. There he was, all alone, unless one counted the soulless shadows, trapping him in their dark embrace. A bittersweet laugh on the young man's lips died, drowned in the whispers of the shadows. That's all the hikari had been so far. Alone. Everyone important in his life had left him sooner or later. But it wasn't as if they had had much of a choice. Death usually didn't ask questions before ending a life. Though this time it had been different ...  
  
Yami **had** had the choice to stay in the present with Yugi and his friends, beginning a new life. There was no reason to return to the afterlife, or so his light thought at least. But the pharaoh refused. At first Yami's aibou had been shocked until fright and desperation took its place.  
  
The former king had tried to reason with them and their friends had agreed with his decision. Yami had just been a friend to them, but to Yugi he was his soul mate. That's why the lighter half hadn't understood his decision, didn't it even now, but he supported his yami, not wanting to make the darkness feel guilty.  
  
Yami had had his reasons, which were beyond the lighter half's understanding. Still the younger of the two had had faith in his other half's word that his departure had nothing to do with his aibou. At first the lighter half believed his protector, embracing every word of his darkness spoken to him like a beloved blanket ... but now without his balance the promises hadn't the same soothing affect.  
  
'Should they call me selfish for all I care! I'm only human and we all make mistakes. I'm sick and tired of being innocent and understanding. Why can't I do what I want for a change?'  
  
A random thought took hold of his mind. 'Hikari. Light. That's what he used to call me back then. Now I ask myself - I, a light? I don't think so. He should have been called my light. Ironic, isn't it? Yami, the darkness personified was my light. My yami was there when I needed a friend a protector the most. It was mou hitori no boku [my other half], who saved my friends, my grandfather and me.'  
  
Thinking of that, Yugi remembered other things his protector told him. 'Yami promised to protect me always, staying at my side whenever I need him. **AND?!** Where is he now? I don't know, but I do know one thing: HE ISN'T HERE, where he promised to be. What do I learn from that? Lies! Everything my yami told me were lies. Yami lied that he would be here! He lied that he would stay by my side. He lied that I was his aibou. He lied that I was his hikari. He probably even lied that he liked me ...'  
  
Yugi closed his eyes as the tears leaked out of their corners and trailed down his cheeks and then dropped to the ground. The voices had stopped, but Yugi didn't realise that in his deep hurt. Low snickering, echoing through the night was the only reminder that the shadows were still there. They had completed their mission. They had poisoned the light's heart.  
  
"Yugi?!" a hesitantly whispered word, but the hikari detected the gentleness and softness in which his name was spoken by this familiar rich voice.  
  
Yugi froze, but didn't react otherwise. The young Mouto was tired of the shadow's plays. After the time he spent in their captivity, the tri-colour haired boy knew their tricks to entertain themselves. This was another trick of them ...  
  
Still, a small, but growing part in his heart was willing to believe this illusion. Turning to the direction, where the deep voice was coming from Yugi's breath caught in his throat.  
  
Tears were now running down his cheeks like there was no tomorrow. Frustrated he punched his fist in the ground he was sitting on. It wasn't fair. Why were the shadows so cruel? Wasn't it enough that they insulted him and told him how worthless he was? He knew that much so far. Yugi was already broken so why did they still bother?  
  
In answer to his silent questions, strong arms enfolded his shivering frame. For a moment Yugi let himself fall into the illusion, knowing that it will hurt even more later on, when reality punched him in the face. Nevertheless the lighter half bathed in the feeling of having his yami's arms around him. The emotions were overwhelming, producing tears.  
  
Gently, they were wiped away by a warm hand. Again more tears spilled from amethyst eyes. 'It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real.'  
  
Yugi felt the other frowning and he looked up. Bittersweet hurt was on both faces. After separation a few weeks ago, they were finally reunited, but for how long?  
  
"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami questioned worriedly, while continuing to brush the tears away. Yugi, instead of answering, moved his shaking arms to the pharaoh's face, needing a confirmation that this was real. Taking a hold on both cheeks, he laid his head against the spirit's chest, crying, but this time out of relief.  
  
His yami was back. The hikari sobbed against his darker half, clinging to him like the pharaoh was his last lifeline. Little did Yami know about the emotions, shacking the frail body. He just enjoyed holding his precious hikari.  
  
"Sh Yugi. Everything is all right. I'm sorry, so sorry." The protector tightened his embrace, rocking until the tears of his little one subsidised.  
  
Reluctantly backing away, Yami took a look at his light. Yugi was awfully pale and tired, not to mention extremely lonely.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?" the pharaoh questioned with a frown on his face.  
  
The hikari wanted to melt right there. How he had missed his yami. "Yes, I am. Now that you're back, I'm going to be fine."  
  
Fidgeting, the ancient kind lowered his gaze to the floor. "Ah ... yes."  
  
The lighter half studied his darkness, feeling uncomfortable with this answer. They were finally together and Yami stuttered around. "What do you mean by that?" he demanded darkly.  
  
"You see ... I came back to get you out of here ... but I didn't directly say that I was staying ... for long at least." he admitted defeated, averting Yugi's eyes. Nothing could make the yami lie to his light and this was no exception. Nevertheless, he felt guilty for hurting his aibou's feelings.  
  
Yugi felt a pang in his chest. "What? You mean, you just came back to take me home and that was it? Then you're leaving again? How can you do that to me!" Yugi shot back bitterly, something very out of character. Yugi's features twisted, hiding his true emotions. His whole form trembled.  
  
"Aibou ..." Yami tried to explain.  
  
"Don't call me that, PHARAOH!" the other hissed darkly. All of his hurt was forgotten for now. Anger took over, suppressing all other feelings for his darker half.  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Take me home."  
  
"Yugi, I ..."  
  
"I don't want to hear your lame excuses! Take me home and leave. I don't care anymore." Yugi growled. Seeing his aibou in this position with his trembling fists at his side, Yami knew better than to reason with him.  
  
Without a word, he took his aib... NO! ... Yugi's hand and teleported them to the Game Shop. When the lighter half opened his eyes, he was alone in his room, no trace of his protector's presence.  
  
As he starred out of the window, he wondered if that was what he really wanted ...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
**TBC - REVIEW!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter  
**  
-Thanks her reviewers with stars in her eyes- _Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, MsHobgoblin, __SoulDreamer, Flowers, i love athrun, Millenniumgrl126, Cherazz22784, SilverWing147, Silvershadowfire, AntiSora and Tiff _[I suggest you really check out my other fics too or I'm going to kill you with suspense - I'm lazy in updating. o]  
  
As always, this chapter is betaed by silvershadowfire. Thanks honey!


	9. Broken Hearts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 9: Broken hearts  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was unusually chilly for that time of the year in Yugi's room and the teen trembled from head to toe. Hugging his small frame tightly he took a quick glance to the window to confirm his earlier presumption. The window was closed.

That night had something freaky, unnerving and the light felt it in every fibre of his being. Ever since the tri-colour haired boy had received the sacred millennium puzzle he became very sensitive to magic, especially shadow magic. However, Yugi lacked in practise and he couldn't exactly pinpoint what was wrong.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the young man recalled a recent memory where he was watching horror movies with his friends. A particular scene came to his mind. Rooms always seemed to get colder when a ghost or another supernatural creature was present.

'Nonsense' Yugi berated himself.

Quickly shacking his head to get rid of the thoughts that wanted to consume the light's subconscious, Yugi concentrated to occupy his mind with other, less scary things.

Watching his room carefully, he observed if something was out of the ordinary. However the room looked like always, more or less tidy. His bed, desk and closet ... there was no difference to what it looked in the daylight.

Yugi wasn't afraid of the dark or the night. True, before he met Yami he hated the darkness, feared the shadows and other creatures, which might linger there. But now, the tri-coloured hair teen knew better than to be afraid of things just because it was something unknown.

Still, the creepy feeling one got when being watched never completely left Yugi. Closing his eyes while forcing his heart with his will to stop beating so fast, he could feel a familiar smell feeling his nostrils. An exotic, spicy scent.

In any other situation the light would have gotten the strange feelings, which consumed him every time he was near his other; but things had changed, not necessary to Yugi's liking.

"No need to hide, Yami. I can tell that you are still here. Haven't I told you to leave me alone?" the hikari demanded, annoyance tainting his voice. Thoughts raced through his head and a part of him was ecstatic with joy. Was his yami going to stay?

Unsurprisingly, he got no response.

"Don't play dumb with me, Yami. I can feel you in this room. At least you could show yourself. I don't like people hiding behind my back, watching my every move." Yugi rolled his eyes. He was getting really pissed. Why did everyone treat him like a child?

The deep and rich voice of the pharaoh hailed through the room. It bounced around the walls, making it impossibly to know where the source was. "If I'm such a pain for you, you simply could have ignored me." The yami stated, hiding his hurt rather well.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? Is it just me or do you never respect my wishes or me for the matter" the smaller teen replied, not saying anything to his other half's remark. In the back of his mind he hoped for a positive answer and the darkness didn't disappoint him.

"No, Yugi. I did as you told me. You wished for me to leave, so my presence wouldn't bother you anymore. As you see, only my soul, not my body is here. I think that is fair."

"Then explain to me, oh _almighty_ pharaoh, why did you come back at all? I thought you couldn't get away from me fast enough. I was always just ... a ... a task ... for _your majesty_! A task! Now, that you have fulfilled your job, you treat me like a dumb little piece of shit." the light sneered, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why do you say that? Didn't I prove that I care for you, Yugi? I always believed that you could see behind people's façade and see their real face. Didn't your heart tell you how much you mean to me?" Yami questioned softly, his voice near the edge of cracking. His light never talked to him like that and it made him wonder if their whole relationship was now breaking down on them. That would fulfil his greatest fear. Rejection from his hikari hurt him more than any physical wound ever could.

Yugi restlessly looked around, trying to spot the ruby-eyed man. The light wanted ... NO! ... needed to see the truth behind those words. He craved the bronzed face, wanted to lose himself in those crimson orbs. Yugi hated himself for it, but deep down he knew that he missed his yami.

"Show yourself!" he demanded impatiently, but in truth the tone was nothing but a mask for his begging.

"No Yugi. I won't unnerve you anymore with my presence. I caused enough trouble as it is. You are better without me" he replied softly.

"Then everything you told me was a lie! You didn't care for me as you always claimed! I was just a duty for you! Everything you saw in me was the little kid you had to protect. You never treated me as a person, never as a friend and never ever did you think of me as a partner!" Yugi shouted frustrated, tears welling in his eyes.

There was a long pause and Yugi was about to break down, giving in to his tears.

"Do you really believe so?" Yami questioned tenderly, voice barely above a whisper.

Yugi hesitated. That moment could change everything. He could turn the tables around and his pain and loneliness would be over if he just could come over his emotional pain.

But he couldn't.

"Yes."

"... Then it's probably better this way. Despite what you might think about me Yugi, you are my best friend and I always saw you as an equal, my aibou. I care for you more than for every other person I ever have met, in this life and the last. You were you are my soulmate, Yugi."

The light's stomach did a flip-flop. Those were the words he always wished to hear. Why was everything so hard and complicated? Though his heart burst with joy, his head reasoned that it didn't matter anymore. The spirit would be leaving him again and there was no guarantee he meant what he had said in the way Yugi wished. It was better if Yami left and probably one day he would be able to forget and move on.

"I hate you, Yami. You betrayed me ..."

With each word, Yami felt like a knife was twisted in his heart. But he was here because of Yugi, he could deal with his personal pain later.

"What is that you feel for me then? Don't you care for me at all?"

Both were aware that Yugi's next words could turn their whole relationship around. Despite Yugi's love for his yami, the pain and hate blacked out all other feelings he might feel for the ancient pharaoh.

"Nothing. To tell the truth, I have never been better. I have Tea ..." Even while speaking Yugi regretted the words flooding out of his mouth like a river. Why couldn't he stop? But he knew the answer. The owner intended to hurt his darker half, wanting him to feel all the pain and suffering he had been through.

"Yugi, the shadows are controlling you. You were too long under their influence. Please tell me you don't mean what you said." His soulmate reasoned calmly.

Yami's calm attitude upset the owner of the millennium puzzle even more. "You are a fool, Yami." Yugi hissed. "Why can't you accept that I never cared for you? All you ever caused were problems. Pegasus, Marik and everybody else ... without you my friends, grandpa and I would have never been in danger! If they hadn't been after your puzzle ... I'm not controlled by anybody and I will prove that to you and anybody else. Everything I do is out of my free will. Mark my words, _pharaoh_!"

Yami didn't respond, much to Yugi's irritation and annoyance. He had bet that Yami wouldn't give up that easy.

"I will prove it to all of you."the former light repeated, more to himself than Yami. Was he trying to convince himself as much as his darkness?

"I won't give up on you, Yugi. If you believe me or not, you mean a lot to me and I never give up on the people I love. Remember that ... my hikari." the yami said with so much tenderness in his voice that Yugi's stomach twisted into knots. Had Yugi been in his right mind, he would have been ecstatic after that declaration. But the new, darker Yugi pushed his 'weaker' feelings aside.

With those last words Yugi could feel the presence of the darker half vanishing. After that encounter his feelings were in turmoil and he fought to get his composure back. His very being was split in two and his heart was fighting his mind. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE R & R**

Yes!!! This chapter is finally finished. It was rather emotional, ne? There are only a few chapters left. Be prepared. What will happen? What will triumph? Love or hate. Expect the unexpected. Thank you all for your support. Reviews will be in the next chapter!

_Amber Eyes23:_ I'm sorry, but it isn't getting better between Yami and Yugi in the next chapter. But fear not, they will see the light!

_Cherazz22784:_ Who is lazier? You or me? I started my first year at the university and I don't know how much time I will have for writing. But I will do my best!

_Silvershadowfire:_ No, you can't smack them yet. So far you are the only one who want to punch sense into Yami AND Yugi, because everyone gives Yami the fault. This is not fair .

_Wildfire's Flame:_ I'm not THAT bad in updating, though I have more fics to work on and if you are interested in a particular fic, it might take a while –sweatdrop-

_Tiff:_ You will like the ending, don't worry!

_Flowers:_ A beta is a person, who reads your chapters and corrects all spelling and grammar mistakes. I don't mind explaining things. Normally, I'm the one asking questions .

_Yana5:_ I can understand why you feel that way. But you have to see both point of views and you will know why Yami and Yugi react the way they do!

Special thanks to: _HottieKarasu, MsHobgoblin, Millenniumgrl126, Rachel, Black-Caracal, SilverWing147, Yugi-obsessed, Panseru, Anime Crazed and citrus luver._

Thanks to my tomodachi silvershadowfire for beta-reading.


	10. Who am I to you?

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own, but I'm waiting until our admired inventor decides to sell it on Ebay.

_shadows  
_'Yugi's thoughts'

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 10: Who am I to you?  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_He is using you. Why can't you see that? We told you that from the beginning!_ The shadows whispered near his ear, enticing the former hikari even more as they held the light's mind trapped in their cold embrace.

There was nowhere and no-one Yugi could run to. Nobody helped him to free himself, but he refused to let the swirling shadows have their way. 'But … he saved me countless of times. Isn't that worth anything? He always made sure that I was feeling alright and that I wasn't left behind. He cares about me' the light countered swiftly.

_Are you sure?_ the voices seemed doubtful and successfully raised Yugi's suspicion.

'Why would you think that? Of course, he cares for me. We're partners, he told me that' the hikari's thoughts were meant to convince the shadows. The words sounded strong and persuasive. He would show the darkness in his mind! 'I trust him. He would never hurt me'

_You seem so sure about that. Did you forget how he was before you freed him? The shadow king was cruel. He banished people to the shadow realm without a reason. He was willing to kill Kaiba when you duelled. And for what? …_

Yugi interrupted them. He didn't want them to raise his doubts even more… doubts that were killing him since the other went to the afterlife. Though he couldn't allow himself to dwell on them or his heart would surely break. 'He had his reasons. He wanted to help me save Grandpa. That was a good enough point for me. Moreover, he promised to never go against my wishes again.'

_But why should you believe that? Why would you trust a merciless killer? You know that he was responsible for the destruction of Egypt. He was about to destroy the world.  
_  
'No. It was you who were out to conquer mankind. Yami stopped you and saved the world! He is a hero and not a traitor'

_But how could we? We were under the pharaoh's control. Without him, we couldn't have done any harm. It was never our intention to hurt the people. We did as was told us. Nothing more – nothing less. We are slaves to him as you are now …  
_  
'I was never his slave. I was and I'm still his friend. I would never hurt him and I know that he would do the same for me. You'll see, he will come and save me soon.'

_You fool. Do you think he ever thought you were worth the dirt under his feet? You were his host. A body with a weak soul that he could easily take over whenever he pleased. Though in the end, he couldn't bear your presence any longer and he returned to the afterlife. Everything he ever did for you was in the end for himself._

'No! NO! Yami isn't like that. He is brave and kind and loyal and …'

_And you love him, don't you, innocent hikari? You foolishly fell in love with a person who thought of you as one it was his duty to protect. He played with you, little light. He tricked you and stomped on your feelings without mercy. Help us, beautiful light. Help us to seek revenge on the mankind and on the pharaoh.  
_  
'NO. I'll never do that. I won't hurt him, my friends or anyone else. You can't make me'

_We'll see, little light. Give it time. Wait for your 'hero'. Wait and see if he comes to save you. He won't come and you'll be alone. But we will be here for you and we will protect and cherish you. We keep you save and we'll give you anything you want.  
_  
'Yami will come and save me and you'll be sorry to be the centre of his wrath'

_We'll see hikari. We'll see. But remember that WE will be always there for you. We would never let you hanging as your beloved pharaoh does. Accept this offer and we promise you, you'll never feel pain again. We free you of your old life and we'll be there for you always. What do you say?_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What! How could that happen?" Joey inquired unbelievingly as Yami gave them a quick run-up of the latest occurrences.

"I'm not sure. It seems that they planned this all along and just waited for the right moment to strike. I can't think of an explanation myself. But why Yugi? And why now?" the smooth voice of the pharaoh whispered. His vice cracked at the end, something the friends only have witnessed once.

Tea watched her friend sadly. Tears gathered in her own eyes and she did her best to not break down now. To save Yugi was their first priority.

Clearing his throat Joey decided to clear up a few things. Even if it wasn't his place to tell Yami had to know about his light or they'll never have a chance to see their friend again. It was truly sad, but once again the world depended on the pharaoh. However, this time he was personally involved. How will he handle the situation? "I don't know about the 'Why now?' but I think I can answer the other question."

"Then why don't you tell me already!" The darkness jumped up and shouted furiously. He was tired of everybody playing games with him and not telling him what really was going on.

The blonde took a deep breath "Well, you never seemed to have realised it, but Yugi has the hots for … auwww … Hey Tea! What was that for? That hurt!" Joey rubbed the backside of his head in pain.

"Suit yourself, you big bully! You have really no sensitivity at all!" Tea scolded the taller teen.

"Guys, get a grip on yourself or Yami will have your heads!" Tristan, who came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea for the darker half reminded them of the task at hand.

Tea turned her attention back to the pharaoh who looked beyond pissed. When there was something about his hikari he sure had a hell of a temper.

"Yami … you may sit down for that now"

The pharaoh took a seat on the couch and Tea sat down next to him, laying a calming hand on his arm.

Struggling for a moment with the words she was about to say, she sighed. It wasn't her place to tell him, but if she didn't it may be too late for Yugi. "Yami, forget what Joey commented back there and let me rephrase it. Have you ever noticed how Yugi behaved around you?"

The darkness gave her a dumbfounded look and knitted his eyebrows deep in thought. What has that to do with anything?

The girl continued, apparently not concerned that the ancient ruler hadn't caught on yet. Yugi had given him so many clues for a long time and the yami never looked beyond the surface. Though the signs were unconscious at first, did they become clearer when Yugi realised his feelings. His smile, his glances, his touches … his whole behaviour revealed him.

However, Yami was a man after all and in affairs of the heart they tend to be ignorant to all the clues the beloved one gives them. Even a Game King was no exception in that case.

"Did you never see how his face lit up when he saw you? That he was always by your side when you were out of the puzzle? How he smiled at you and how he blushed when you looked at him? How is eyes always seemed to sparkle … in fact he gave tons of proofs of his emotions, but you never registered the meaning behind it. Yami! Yugi loves you!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Where are you going little light?_ The shadows questioned slyly.

'I'm going to take care of my life as you advised me to. It is about time that I show them who I really am. Especially Yami.' Yugi answered as he went determinedly his way.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yami jumped up from the couch and run towards the door.

"Yami! Where are you going now?" Tea shouted after him.

The pharaoh stopped only for a moment and looked back at them. Their eyes grew wide as they saw how pale the darkness suddenly became. His face was as white as a sheet and his eyes had a very haunted look in them.

"I have to find him!" With those last words he was out the door and ran towards his hikari's house. He begged to every god he knew that it wasn't already to late.

The friends looked in horror as the friend left their house. The still open door rocked lightly back and forth before a sudden gust of wind smashed it closed.

A thunderstorm was coming up over Domino City.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**READ AND REVIEW!** _–points at the review button-_ Feed the authoress.

**This story is coming to an ending soon!  
**  
Ohhh my GOD! I didn't realise I left you hanging for half a year now. I'm awfully sorry. Nevertheless, I have so many loyal reviewers. Thank you so much, guys. I'm nearly in tears from all your sweet words.

Good news: I actually have a plot for this story now! And university is almost over which means I'll have more time for updates  
Readers: _-anime fall-_ You mean to tell us that you wrote 9 chapters without having a storyline!  
Me: ……… ahm ……. Yes, that basically is the case. I write all my stories this way Quite nerve-wracking for my readers and me!

Cherazz22784: _-glomps-_ You are so sweet! Thank you tomodachi!

citrus luver: I had so much trouble to write the previous chapter. I thought long and hard about Yami and Yugi and how they would handle the situation.

Colt Revolver: I'm an evil authoress who loves cliffhangers. But hey, it has the desired effect that people review!

Sarah Costa: I on the other hand love angst/romance. It makes the fluff more interesting .

b.l.w.: I never had and I never will have the intention to not finish my fics!

Thanks to Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Millenniumgrl126, Silvershadowfire, Anime Crazed, MsHobgoblin, Yana5, Amber Eyes23, SilverWing147, Hikari's-dark-side-08, Rikainiel, SoulDreamer, HottieKarasu, hAdOwCat, SilverWing147, Wildfire's Flame, Tiff, Game Lover, Yugi-is-my-one-and-only, yugirules, xamosy, yaminakathy, To-think-of-a-nice-name, Yami's Only Love and Otaro Ruiyen.


	11. Mohabbatein PART I

**Note:** You will find out in the next and final chapter what "Mohabbatein" means. Forgive me, but it seems I love to kill you with suspense. **53! Reviews**. –faints- You guys are truly awesome and I would have never been able to finish this fic without your support. I promise the next chapter won't take THAT long.

**IMPORTANT:** Before you all decide to hunt me down after you read the end of this chapter you should know that this is NOT THE END. There is still one more chapter left and a lot can happen!

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **Silentia** and **Sarah Costa** for remembering my birthday. _–huggles-_

**Warning:** Rating has gone up! Run kiddies, if you are afraid of the dark!

**Beta:** Silvershadowfire (What would I do without you?)  
_  
_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 11: Mohabbatein PART I  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He was running down the streets of Domino City at top speed. Water splashed on his shoes and pants as he fought against the storm that slowed him on his way to his destination. He paid no heed to red lights and cars that stopped millimetres from knocking him over, nor the enraged drivers and pedestrians he pushed to the side. Their scolds for his carelessness fell on deaf ears. They were right, _he_ had been careless, but that had little to nothing to do with himself.

He ignored his feet hurting as they were taking him to the one who needed him. He didn't even feel the rain lashing into his skin like thousands of needles. He didn't pause even as his lungs were screaming for air, as the effort of sprinting wasn't allowing enough oxygen to be pumped into them. He mentally shouted at his body to put through as it was already on the edge of breaking down from exhaustion and emotional pain. He didn't listen to his heart which beat much too fast for someone who was already dead.

He wouldn't fail him anymore and he wouldn't break down until his other was safe again. His charge. His friend. His soulmate. His love.

The pain his body was in couldn't compare to the misery in his soul.

-X-X-X Back with the friends -X-X-X  
  
Pacing around the room restlessly Tea spoke out what the two other occupants were thinking about too. "Where do you think did he go? … Something horrible must have happened to Yugi-I just know it! Did you see Yami's face? I have never seen such a haunted expression before and by God I never want to witness it ever again." The girl slung her arms around herself as she thought back to the moment, shuddering. She felt so utterly helpless standing there and not being able to help her friends.

Joey absently nodded in agreement, though he was obviously in deep thought as he tapped his fingers on the table "We have to follow him. We don't know what is happening to Yugi and I don't think Yami can face him alone. Finding out that it is his fault that Yugi is lost in the darkness … surely that has to take its toll on him. He may feel too guilty to be able to pull Yugi out of this mess."

"But how can we find them? They could be anywhere. And even if we know where they are we don't know what's going on with either of them. We could mess it even more up. We have to think of a plan first," Tristan reasoned, in passing looking out the window. The rainstorm currently raging over the city had blown up out of nowhere.

"And what if we take too long and we can't save them? I say we go now straight to the Game Shop and then go from there." Joey jumped up from his seat as he said that. The blonde was never one who would sit around and wait when his friends were in danger even if he got himself killed in the process.

"But what if he isn't there? We don't have a link to Yugi like Yami does. They might come back here and what they find is an empty house with us idiots running around in the rain. Besides, we still don't know what the shadows are planning. Do you remember the times we encountered them? They'll use us as playtoys against both. I don't want to go back to the Shadow Realm ever. Let's wait here until Yami contacts us." Tristan argued "And who knows Yugi might show up here …"

As if on command the door suddenly burst open, flying over their heads until it smashed against the opposite wall. As another lightning crossed the sky they could see a small figure standing in the door, their head hung low, blonde bangs dripping wet.

-X-X-X With Yami at the Game Shop-X-X-X

"NO NO NO! He must be here. Damnit! … Yugi … Yugi! Yugi are you here? Where did he go?" Yami shouted desperately. But there was no doubt that the house was deserted. When he came to the Game Shop the door wasn't even closed so Yugi must have left in a hurry.

Without prior warning a pain shot through his system and forced him down on his knees. It went deeper than any physical wound ever could and the pharaoh gritted his teeth to blend out the sting. The eyes he didn't know he closed opened bit by bit and then Yami's face lost all healthy colour as he realised that his shadow magic was drained from him.

"Yugi … You wouldn't! … Would you?"

-X-X-X Back with the friends -X-X-X

Tea was the first to recognize the person as her friend and rushed forward wanting to gather him in her arms, smother him with motherly affection and ask him if he was alright.

Too bad she never had the chance.

She wanted to reach out for him as she was suddenly roughly pulled backwards by a dark mist that covered her hands and feet.

With an absent movement of his hand the person sent one of his best friends flying against the wall. Tea didn't got to scream only a muffled choked sound as her head hit the wall and she sunk unconscious to the floor.

Screaming her name Tristan ran towards her, Joey instead decided to turn towards Yugi or what was left of him "Yugi! What have you done?"

The smaller one shifted his head to the side frowning "No, we are not Yugi." Joey immediately recognized the voice not as his friend's … and a knot formed in his stomach as he _knew_ this could only mean _bad _thing. It sounded much darker, devoid of any emotion not including confusion. It echoed in the room and sounded if more than one person spoke at the same time.

Holding a respectful distance from the one he used to call his best friend, Joey carefully examined the tri-coloured haired teenager in front of him. Except of the hair this one didn't look like Yugi at all. His amethyst eyes now were pitch black and his face looked more angled and … was his skin colour darker?

Unbelievingly, Joey watched an uncharacteristic smirk forming on the seemingly ex-light's face "What did you do to Yugi?"

"Yugi!" the shadow of his friend replied confused. "Is this the name of the boy whose body we are in?"

Joey nodded, the colour leaving his face. _Who_ or _what_ was in the hikari's body?

"We don't want to be here. We want to go back to Master. But this boy somehow has us captured. His hate is what is making us strong. We just do what he is commanding us to do."

"No! No, Yugi would never do something like that. He is the pure light, a hikari. He would never hurt a fly, never mind a human or his friends. You're lying!" Joey shouted disbelieving, defending his friend fiercely.

"His feelings are telling us something different. He is full of rage, anger and pain …"

The shadows haltered for a moment.

"What is the matter?" the blonde asked intrigued, his eyes never leaving the one in front of him. 

Unfocusing eyes were glancing at Joey "We received a new command." they replied in a monotone deep voice.

"What did he tell you?"

"Kill."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Without so much as the blink of an eye Joey found himself smashed against the wall too. Barely conscious, he saw the shadows coming towards him. In a rush of panic he tried to move, but something held his feet and hands firmly and it wouldn't bulge.

Frantically, he looked around for Tristan, but the other was knocked out cold on the ground next to Tea. Black smoke covered the floor, slowly spreading out towards him.

This isn't good. Joey thought as he struggled even harder, trying to free his hands.

The Yugi-look-a-like was standing in front of him, emotionless eyes inspecting him as he fought for his life.

Breathless, Joey managed a few words " … Yugi … come … … back … to … us. It's … me, Joey …" Before he the darkness overshadowed his mind.

Fury flashed in black eyes as his former friend whispered those words. How dare he! The Yugi they all knew wouldn't come back ever. It was part of their fault that he couldn't be happy anymore. They encouraged him to go.

They must pay.

Stretching his hand with his palm open black shadows poured into it. On his command the shadows formed a beautiful dagger.

First them then me.

Who would go first?

His hard eyes glanced over them without regret. His eyes settled on one figure.

Tea.

His arm shock for a fleeting moment, something in his was steering, but his feet where already sauntering towards the girl almost mockingly.

She must pay for trying to steal him away.

Yugi was about an arm reach away from her when suddenly something tackled him against the wall. 

Who dares to interfere?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

His head snapped up in blind anger meeting the other with a glare that no mere mortal could muster. For the fraction of a second his features twisted in a funny display of despair, hurt and anger as he recognized the deep crimson eyes of his other.

Anger boiled in him as he saw the pharaoh gazing at him with pity and with other emotions he couldn't decipher in his emotional state. Yugi tried to wrestle his arms free, but the other seemed to have foreseen the move and strengthened the grip. Though the new, darker Yugi would have none of that. He screamed and kicked after his captor. Instead of pushing Yami away it resulted in the yami pressing more tightly against Yugi. The younger one's breathe quickened at the close proximity, clearly invading his personal space. The other let out a quiet sob as he kept his face hidden in the former hikari's neck, waiting for the other to stop fighting him.

It hurt the yami that he couldn't protect his aibou from himself.

"… Yugi …" Yami whispered, his lips right against his skin so the younger could feel every word right through him.

With unbelievable strength the smaller pulled his feet against the wall and pushed. The tanned arms loosened in shock and Yugi made use of the pharaoh's stumble to push him to the ground.

Without a second wasted he straddled him. One of his hands held him down on the shoulder while the other was high in the air holding the dagger in it.

Yami focused on the dagger and then stared back at Yugi determinedly. If killing him would ease the other's pain he would gladly accept his fate. He wasn't meant to stay anyway. Motionlessly, he waited for the boy he came to love to end all of this. His features formed a sad smile, silently encouraging his light to do what he had to do.

The body of Yugi began to shake and his hand holding the weapon trembled even more. Without realising it he started to shed tears, streaming down his skin in rivers.

This was it, the chance to end his pain.

He could kill Yami. Yami would leave him anyway. But this way he could follow him.

It would end his pain!

But he hesitated.

After such a long time he stared at the face of his beloved and all will power left him.

His free hand fisted and smashed against his darkness' chest again and again.

"WHY! WHY, WHY!" Yugi shouted, the emotional pain already tightening his throat until his voice left him completely.

How could Yami do this to him? Why did he leave him? How could he make him feel so much? … And why did he make him feel so weak? …

Instead of voicing all those questions out loud he continued to hit his other lying on the ground, inflicting physical pain for all the tears he cried after he was left alone. The curtain of darkness in his eyes vanished and made place for a swirl of confusion.

Yugi could feel himself becoming weaker and his punches slowed down.

Meanwhile Yami stared at the ceiling while a few tears were also forming in his eyes. He wouldn't protect himself from the blows he received. It was a mild pain compared to the hurt his hikari went through.

As Yugi's blows lost their intensity and the body above him began to shake even more Yami sat up and in a swift motion he pulled the struggling teen in a hug.

Instead of pushing him a way, the hikari clung to him, his crying gaining in intensity again.

Yami's grip tightened as if he feared that Yugi would shake himself apart. He started to rock them back and forth one hand stroking his aibou's hair while the other was wounded tightly around the other's waist holding him close to his heart.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! …" he whispered to the boy in his arms, not sure or caring if the other heard him. Fond kisses were placed against Yugi's hair to comfort not only the weeping hikari but himself as well.

After what seemed eternity Yugi stopped and pushed himself back a little bit so he could look in his yami's eyes. "Yami, … I'm sor-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the pharaoh silenced him with a finger against his lips and shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. **I**'m sorry for what I put you through. There is no excuse …" for once the pharaoh was at a loss for words. He was never good at expressing his feelings. It had always been his first priority to keep his light safe and happy, to protect him from any harm, but in the end he was the one who inflicted the deepest wound.

Interrupting the other half of his soul with a shake of his head, the hikari murmured. "No. It's not your fault. I should have told you sooner. I should have stopped you from leaving … But now this all doesn't matter anymore. You're back. With me … and … and … I love you Yami … always and forever … always only you"

A tentative smile softened Yami's feature "You know I would do anything for you, my Yugi … my partner. I love you too."

With that he leaned towards his other, closing the gap between them swiftly to seal the promise with a kiss. Eyes closed simultaneously as heaven opened the gates for them. Parted lips greeted each other shyly as they expressed their feelings. Hands started to wander and learn each other in a new and intimate level.

Yugi felt Yami taking his hand while the other caressed his neck. For a second they pulled back to take a large gulp of air before leaning their heads at a greater angle to deepen the contact. In this short moment the hikari thought he heard Yami whisper something like "sorry", but he couldn't tell. His mind was in a daze and he didn't want to think.

So he only registered Yami's move only as it was too late. In a swift movement Yami had taken Yugi's hand in both of his and rammed the dagger placed in it into his own chest.

With a cry of pain he pushed his love away and fell to the ground a large puddle of blood was already forming under him.

Though clearly in shock Yugi crawled back to his lover's side and forced his mind back into working. WHAT and WHY did Yami do this?

Instinctively he grapped towards the dagger in the other's chest to pull it out, but Yami slapped it away, his teeth gritted against the agony.

Yugi's mind couldn't comprehend everything fast enough, but he could already feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Yami, why!" he whispered disbelievingly.

" … So … you … could … be … free" Yami could feel the life draining out of him very fast and the slowing down of his heart remembered him that his time was running short. "Please take … care … of yourself … Know … that I … will always … watch after … you" With that the crimson eyes closed for what could be the final time.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**To be concluded!  
**  
THE END IS NEAR!

I'm quite pleased with most of this chapter (except the scene with Yami and Yugi). Hope you liked it anyway. If I had had the time I would have rewritten it though that would have taken much longer. I'll be very busy for the next 2 months so don't expect the final chapter before July. Thanks again for keeping up with me.

Please if you bothered to read review for my plot bunnies sake! Log in or leave your mail-address if you want me to reply to review!

Want to read a good romance/angst story with Yami and Yugi as pairing? Check out C.B.A and her fic 'Fatal Obsession'. It may be confusing at first, but read on!


	12. Mohabbatein PART II

The Indian Movie "Mohabbatein" inspired the chapter title. I was taken aback to learn that the original English title is "Some love stories live forever," which doesn't get my point across. Therefore I stick to the German title, which translated means: "Because my love is deathless/forever".

Beta'd by Kaeldra Rhiannon: Check out her stories: I absolutely adore "The Path of Soulmates"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**DARKNESS CONSUMES THE LIGHT  
by Sansi  
Chapter 12: Mohabbatein PART II  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aghast, Yugi sat on all fours next to where his beloved darker half had collapsed. He leaned over the other's body, despairingly praying that this was all a terrible nightmare from which he would wake up soon. Inwardly, his heart shattered piece by piece every time Yami's face contracted in pain while he struggled to whisper his last goodbye. Only when the pharaoh's last breath fanned over his tear-strained cheeks and the spirit's head fell to the side, his eyes slowly closing, did the former hikari awaken from his rigidity. As if in a trance, Yugi lifted a trembling hand to lovingly push back the strands of blonde hair that stuck to his lover's sweat-stained forehead.

Yugi didn't bother to stop or wipe away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks in rivers, and suddenly he noticed through his blurred vision how awfully pale the pharaoh's body was already turning. Desperately, he put both hands on the spirit's shoulders and shook him lightly as if to wake him. With a strangled remorse, he recalled the many mornings when his protector used to do that when he overslept, and how he gently woke him only to greet him with that wonderful smile of his.

Again he pulled on the ancient pharaoh's body, this time with more force and more intense anxiety. "Yami...please wake up...you have to get up." Despite his best, however pitiful, efforts, he couldn't keep the tremor from his voice, and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

The body didn't stir, lying as motionless as ever.

For a nanosecond, Yugi believed that his yami was poking fun at him and would jump up and scream, "Gotcha!" Then the hikari would go along with it, and pretend he was mad...

However, the wishful thought floated from his mind as fast as it arrived when his gaze wandered downwards where the knife still stuck in his stomach. Immediately, his eyes sought out his darkness' closed ones – he couldn't bear the sight or thought of what had occurred. Thinking of what had been taken from him the final time, and all that could have been...

Another despairing and futile attempt. "Yami...please...I'm begging you...this isn't funny anymore."

As if to emphasize his point, he laid one of his pale hands on the pharaoh's chest where his heart was...as far away as possible from all the blood further below. Yugi closed the distance between them, and with infinite care he leaned his forehead against the other's. It was a gesture that, in the past, always brought comfort to both of them and reassured the other of their support and love.

"You _have_ to live Yami...please...I love you...I can't lose you again. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Yami...even if you told me time over time that I'm strong without you...I don't _want_ to face this life without you...and I won't."

Out of nowhere, a heavenly calmness filled him. "I swear that we'll see each other soon, Yami...I promise."

With those words, he kissed his yami's forehead lovingly, sealing his promise. "You only have to wait a little longer..."

The moment was brutally interrupted as he was forcefully yanked backwards. Arms were holding him in a crushing grip, keeping him from moving as he was pulled farther away from his yami. In his horror, he perceived Joey dropping in front of Yami to check him over.

"Joey!" he screamed in relief. He had been afraid that the other was death too. His friend either didn't hear, or didn't acknowledge him as he commanded: "Be careful Tristan, he might try to attack us again so don't let him go!"

"Don't worry I have him," the brunette replied, and Yugi could feel the grip on him tighten painfully. Yugi screamed in agony.

_SLAP_

Yugi's cheek burned and his face had turned to the side from the impact where he had a full view of Tea still laying motionlessly on the ground. The whole brutality of his journey through rage hit him like a truck.

But that wasn't him, right?! Joey, Tristan, Tea and...he gulped...Yami. That wasn't really him...that was the shadows doing.

He hang his head in shame refusing to meet anyone's eyes...he knew better than that...everyone else might think he had been controlled by the shadows. But he knew, deep in his heart, that it had been the other way around. Yugi had been the shadows' master...he gave them orders...he had enjoyed expressing his feelings this kind of way. It had brought him relief to let his anger and sadness out, but now, afterward...he felt awful. It all came back in a rush, like the disillusionment that came after a high. But the worst thing of all was that the lashing out of his dark emotions had hurt his friends...and Yami had suffered a painful death.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked silently, not entirely sure if he was asking the question of himself or someone else. Contrary to his belief, he had spoken aloud and been heard.

"Forgive you?!!!" Joey accused, narrowing his eyes. "Forgive and forget isn't going to work here, Yugi!!! Yami is DEAD!"

Joey hiccupped, and a sob could be heard from Tristan behind him. "You killed someone and think everything IS OK?! ...the shadows told me that you are controlling them...and I..." he paused for a moment as his voice cracked, but he continued momentarily, "And I don't know what to believe anymore...I don't think I know you. But what is worse, I believe I have never really known who you are..."

A painful silence followed, stretching through the long minutes and making them seem like an eternity.

"...I..." Yugi stumbled over his words. What could really be left to say after what he had done? It was inexcusable. No words could justify his actions and no matter how sorry he was, he couldn't take back what he had done. "You are right, Joey. Everything...it's my fault...and please believe me...I would give anything, even my life...to get Yami back. It's not like life is worth living without him..."

"You really would give your life for that of the pharaoh's?" a deep and commanding voice rang in his ear, drawing their attention to another being in the room.

A tall man had appeared next to them, his whole posture screaming authority, and thus demanding respect. To Yugi, it was irrelevant who the other was. Yugi's answer was still the same. "Yes," he answered without hesitation or doubt. "I have to face the consequences for what I've done."

The stranger eyed Yugi for a very long moment, his piercing gaze judging the young character in front of him.

"Hey," Tristan interrupted the silence. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" The referred one retorted dryly, seemingly dumbfounded by the question. However, he didn't wait for an answer and continued, "Of course you don't. Your kind has forgotten about me a long time ago..." he mused with slight bitterness. "I am Anubis, god of the underworld, here to judge the ancient pharaoh Atemu..._again_, I might add."

Yugi kept that thought in his mind for a moment, trying to ignore the pain in his heart at the mention of his Yami, and concentrating only on the last part of the man's introduction. "So it was you that brought him back." He couldn't help but growl. He was undecided if he should be angry or thankful. This god took his yami away, but also brought him back in his life, and most probably he was the one who saved him back in ancient Egypt when Yami's spirit was sealed into the puzzle. So either way you put it, Anubis allowed Yami and Yugi to meet, and that was enough for Yugi to cling to his last spark of hope.

"You can bring him back, right...sir?" Yugi stuttered, trying to calm his racing heart and keep his breathing under control.

"Of course I can," Anubis replied indignantly, seeming affronted. "But the question you want to have answered is if I _will_ bring him back."

Yugi's eyes were tearing up again. After all the tears he had shed, he was surprised that there were any left. Would he get the spirit back and they would be together like it should have been? There had never before been a time in his life when hope and despair were so closely intertwined in his heart.

"You two," Anubis finally acknowledged Joey's and Tristan's presence, "This is a private conversation. Go and look after your friend." With a wave of his hand he pointed to Tea. "Don't fret, she is only unconscious. I didn't come to claim her life, her time hasn't come."

Exchanging a quick glance, and a nod in agreement, they headed off to make sure Tea would wake up.

"There is a condition..." Anubis trailed off, and looked so intensely at Yugi it was as if he could transfer his thoughts to the small mortal.

Yugi swallowed heavily. "...you have to take my life instead."

When the god didn't negate his words, the teenager knew he'd answered the million dollar question. All his dreams of him and Yami shattered in that instant. No hugs, no kisses, no waking up to see the other's face first thing in the morning, no happy moments to share...no life together.

'But that is ok,' Yugi convinced himself. Life wasn't worth it without Yami, and he would rather die if Yami could live, and Yugi could watch over his other like his darkness always did. The ancient king was the light to Yugi's life, keeping him going, and from which he drew his strength. He would do the same thing for him, and no god could keep him from guarding the spirit through life.

"I'm going to do anything you ask me to. If it takes my life to bring that of my lover back, then so be it. I'd rather have him live and watch over him before I continue living like this...an empty shell waiting for its death."

"It isn't your life I'm asking of you. Call it a...valve for the balance to be kept," Anubis explained thoughtfully.

"What would that be?! I thought it was a-life-for-a-life kind of deal," Yugi replied, irritated.

"As tempting as your idea sounds, I know that it wouldn't work for you and the pharaoh. How to put it? ...You both don't take it very well when you are separated. I'm afraid that either you or Atemu would turn much too dark for this world to be in balance if I left you without your significant other. Yami would go into desperation, out of guilt, if I took your life for his. And we already saw what happens when you are going to be left without him. In case you haven't noticed, you were desperate enough to hold Yami's shadows back from going with him to the afterlife. You knew you couldn't keep him from leaving this world, so you held something very close to him to your heart, and unintentionally bound the shadows to you. That's also the reason he desperately tried to release you from their influence, but you had such a strong grip on them that he bound them back to his soul by something stronger...by his blood."

"...I'm the reason he killed himself?" Yugi murmured. He had turned whiter than a ghost as he slowly worked out what his yami had done for him. Now that Anubis mentioned it, he couldn't feel the shadows anymore.

The god caught on to his thoughts. "You can't kill someone who has been dead for millennia. All that he did was return his soul to the afterlife...or more to a world in between...a 'waiting place,' you could call it. He is waiting to be judged."

"What are you asking of me then? What can I do?"

"You are his other half and thus should be the darkness' opposite. You must return to be the light, full of innocence, compassion, and hope, to balance the pharaoh who possesses a lot of dark magic since he is the shadows' master. In former times, your souls were in perfect harmony, always supporting, protecting, and caring for one another. However, that's not all I'm demanding of you. You not only need to be the pharaoh's lighter half. The world has turned to darker ways of living. It's full of hate, anger, avarice, and selfishness. You have a strong soul with a lot of light within yourself, and thus I charge you to return the light to the world, to keep the balance between light and dark, good and evil. As long as you can live up to that, I will allow your yami to return to your side to assist you in your task, to keep the light in your soul and carry it out into the world. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Of course." He choked on the words, disbelieving that after what he had done, he was being given a second chance.

"I'm only warning you once. This isn't an easy job I've given you. Your failure will cost your darker half's soul, your life, and the downfall of the world as you know it," Anubis explained the consequences if he dared to fail.

The hikari nodded eagerly. His heart was pounding hard in hope and excitement.

"Then I take my farewell. May you return to your other now. I hope I won't see either of you anytime soon. You humans tend to cause trouble..."

Anubis vanished into the air as noiselessly as he had arrived.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tea woke up only moments ago to hear the last part of a conversation between Yugi and a stranger. Utterly confused, she was interrupted in demanding an explanation from her friends when all heads turned to hear a painful groan. Joey and Tristan watched in awe as the one they'd thought dead sat up as if he had never been hurt. The male seemed to be disoriented, before a smaller body flung itself on him, knocking them both over. The smaller form's pale hands were clutching desperately around the pharaoh's neck as he rained kisses over his face. Deep laughter filled the air as the older embraced his hikari tightly, before he gave up in favour of returning the other's passionate kisses.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A tired sigh escaped him as he returned to the place where it was his fate to either send the souls to the afterlife or Taut.

"That was quite the show you put up, Anubis," someone retorted dryly.

He didn't need to turn to know who was talking. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ra."

"Always playing the clueless one, but I have to admit that they didn't leave you a choice in this matter," The sun god Ra taunted.

Anubis laughed mockingly, with which he only tried to cover his embarrassment. "They are only mortals. We make the rules, not them."

"Au contraire. You know, as do I that they have far more power over us that we let them know. With the annihilation of the world, they would have doomed the afterlife and thus us gods too. Give them more credit."

Another sigh, this time in annoyance, left the god's mouth. "Whatever. Look, it has been a long day and I'd like to be left alone if you don't mind."

Silence greeted Anubis and he knew that Ra had respected his wish and left.

...At least he hadn't had to admit that the sun god had been right. What would become of them if two mortals could overpower the gods without even knowing? They were better off not knowing that their reunion was never out of the question. No doubt they would have found a way to cross the boundaries of life and death to be together, as it is bound to happen if two souls are bound together by love and destiny...as light and darkness.

**THE END**

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for nearly 50(!!!) reviews for the last chapter. I'd like to apologize for the long wait, but I won't bore you with my reasons, because there is nothing I can say to justify my long absence.

I purposely left some questions unanswered this time. Blame it on some authors who inspired me to end the story in this unsatisfying way. It kinda answers all the open questions, but leaves room for the imagination. Quite frustrating, isn't it?

Would Yugi have committed suicide? Will the friendship between Yugi and the gang ever be the same? What will become of Yami and Yugi?

I'm relieved that this story is finally over and done with. I don't think the ending came out that great, but rewriting it would have taken much longer and I feel it's my duty to update this. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Feel free to contact me if you have any more questions. If the disappointment is really big I might consider an epilogue (but there must be a LOT of dissatisfaction).

Thank you to everybody who read and/or reviewed "Darkness consumes the light" so far and has been accompanying me for such a long time and for being patient with me.

Reviews are very much appreciated and saved securely on my laptop to reread them many more times.


End file.
